


What Were We Waiting For?

by i_am_greg_lestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Teen AU, flashfic, h/c, mystrade, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg really gets down on himself about being the idiot of his and Mycroft's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were We Waiting For?

"Ouch."

 

"Well, hold still, Gregory."

 

Mycroft was kneeling on the ground beside Greg, nursing a scrape on his boyfriend's cheek. The boys had been playing football in the car park after classes as a way to relax but, Greg, being the show-off that he is, started diving to the concrete after the ball. His bare arms are covered in scratches and bruises and his legs didn't fair too much better. There was a particularly nasty gash on his right cheek, the area around his eye turning slightly purple from the impact.

 

Greg crossed his arms and rested them on his scraped knees, wincing at the pain a bit. The wet napkins Mycroft was using had alcohol in them, making the raw skin burn, but he obeyed and stayed still. "Sorry," he mumbled into the crook of his arm.

 

"Whatever for?" Mycroft cocked his head slightly and stopped dabbing at Greg's face.

 

Greg looked away. "Bein' an idiot all the time."

 

"Gregory..."

 

"I mean it. I am an idiot. All the bloody time. Literally, bloody." Greg turned his head to stare at Mycroft, his eyes full of anger, but not for Mycroft, but for himself. "I don't understand what a top-marks kid like you sees in a moron like me. Really." He buried his face in his arms, seething at himself.

 

Suddenly, his head was being jerked up by his hair. "Augh! OW! Wha-" he yelled but was interrupted by Mycroft's mouth crushing into his. The younger boy's hand pressed into the back of Greg's head, fingers still gripping his hair. Greg's eyes wide, he struggled away from the surprisingly strong boy. "Oi, Myc, stop!"

 

The reason Greg reacted so rashly was…    
  
They had never kissed before.

 

Mycroft backed up, a look of astonishment on his face. "I-eh- I..." his cheeks were bright red, masking the freckles that usually adorned them. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't..."

 

Greg stared at the stammering kid, his own face on fire. Mycroft suddenly stood and mumbled another apology and went to walk away. Greg scrambled after him. "Myc, no, wait!"

 

The younger boy stopped, shoulders stiff. Greg stood behind him, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Gregory, I don't think you to be an idiot."

 

Greg looked up, confused. "What?"

 

Mycroft turned around to face his older boyfriend. "You are not an idiot."

 

"But, I-"

 

"No!" Mycroft yelled. "You stop it! You are not an idiot or stupid or a moron or whatever else you said. You are perfect, Gregory! You are! You are an excellent goalkeeper, brilliant in science, and so good with your drawings. You are amazing..." Mycroft was on the verge of tears, his blue eyes watering slightly. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Now, stop it, insulting yourself. It's simply not true."

 

Greg blinked, holding back tears of his own. He had never seen Mycroft like this before and it had him emotional.

 

Mycroft was looking down at his feet, hands clasped behind his back, the smell of the alcohol still permeating the air. He opened his mouth to say something about getting Greg cleaned up, but he was stopped by Greg grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. Mycroft jumped, startled by the suddenness of the kiss but soon found himself leaning into Greg. He twined his hands through the hair at the back of Greg's neck again, this time without pulling. The kiss was slow and gentle, long awaited.

 

Mycroft pulled back, his breath coming in short puffs. "W-wow..."

 

Greg bit his lip and smiled, face warm. Mycroft was an amazing kisser. "Yeah..."

 

"I love you," they both said simultaneously. Greg grinned and burst into laughter while Mycroft blushed, a shy smile on his own face.

 

"Now, sit back down," Mycroft commanded, shoving Greg away from him playfully. "Your eye is becoming more blackened by the minute."

 

"Kinda what happens when you land on your face in a car park," Greg retorted good-naturedly.

 

Mycroft shook his head. "You should try  _ not _ doing that."

 

Greg nodded, tilting his head towards Mycroft so he could apply the antiseptic to the scratch on his cheek. "I'll keep that in mind." He started at the sudden chill and then burn of the alcohol. "Ouch!"

 

"I told you to stay still, Gregory."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, leave me a comment or even a request!! I also do writing commissions! Feel free to ask! <3


End file.
